


Confections and Confessions

by 1010nabulation



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1010nabulation/pseuds/1010nabulation
Summary: Magnus needs a little help making a gift for his sweetheart for Lovers Day.  Taako offers his assistance, not realizing the gift is for him... confessions ensue!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alliterate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliterate/gifts).



> Hello! I couldn't choose between the awesome prompts you gave, so I wrote you this additional fic. I hope you enjoy it! :)

“What are you making there, big guy?” Taako asks, stepping around Magnus to get to the fantasy fridge so he can pour himself a glass of iced tea.

Magnus has taken over the shared kitchen space, bowls and ingredients and measuring cups and spoons covering every available surface. The man himself is in the middle of all this, looking bewildered and lost, but determined.

“Well,” Magnus says, one hand going to the back of his neck to give it a nervous rub. “You know how it's Lovers Day tomorrow? I kind of want to make something nice for someone special, so I thought I'd try making chocolate?”

Taako nods and sips his drink. Huh. He hadn't realized Magnus was crushing on anybody. Not his business, anyway. He looks over the mess of scattered ingredients and utensils, one finely sculpted brow arched dubiously. “Mmhm, chocolate is always a good option, but tell me something: Why don't you just buy some Godiva and have done with it? Not to put too fine a point on it, but this kind of thing isn't exactly in your wheelhouse, Mags.”

Magnus sighs. “I know. I just... it can't be store-bought. It has to be something more meaningful than that.”

That is a problem, then. Taako taps his chin with his fingers, thinking. His eyes light up and he points that finger in Magnus' direction when it comes to him. “Make them a wood carving! You're good at that. Leave the cooking to the pro's, my dude.”

The smile on Magnus' face is rueful. He shakes his head. “I did that already. Gave them a carving, that is. I want to give them something different this time, something really _special_.”

The big sap, of course he's got sentimental ideas about gifting. Taako can't say he gets it—gifts aren't his forte, and neither is caring about other people. Give them an inch and they'll expect a mile next, and eventually take you for everything you've got. The only person he unstintingly spoils is his own self, and if Godiva is good enough for him, it's good enough for whoever Magnus has the hots for.

The only problem is that once Magnus gets an idea in his head, he'll stick with it until he sees it through. He's stubborn like that. And Taako can't just leave him here to make an inedible disaster out of all this perfectly good sugar and cocoa and butter.

Magnus doesn't even have a recipe. He's eying the back of the box of cocoa powder like it'll give him all the answers, which it most certainly won't. Without a word, Taako starts moving, taking up a bowl and unwrapping sticks of butter into it, then chops that butter up into small pieces.

“Taako, what are you doing?” Magnus asks, consternation in his voice an on his face.

“What does it look like? I'm helping you. Clearly you need my expertise here, Mango, don't even _try_ to deny it.” Taako finishes what he's doing, then holds out his hand to Magnus. “Cocoa.”

Magnus hesitates and doesn't hand over the box. “I appreciate it, Taako, really, but the whole point of this is that _I'm_ the one who's making it. So I'm going to have to decline--”

“Listen. You can decline after I measure out the right amount of cocoa,” Taako says, rolling his eyes. “I'm going to make _you_ do all the actual work; I'm just getting you started here.”

The smile that comes to Magnus' face is bright and warm, so much so that Taako can't stand to look at it for too long. It makes him _feel_ things, like _affection_ , which Taako just does not do. It's stupid to let himself get all attached to people and always ends with him getting hurt. And even if Taako was dumb enough to get his hopes up, there's no way Magnus would want someone like him. Taako knows he's not a good person, and Magnus... Magnus is _too_ good. He deserves better. 

In spite of all that, Taako can feel himself blushing. So he keeps his head down as he pours the cocoa on top of the butter, hoping Magnus won't notice. Then he pushes the bowl over to Magnus a little too forcefully and gestures at it with a wave of his hand. “There. Now mix that up until the butter and cocoa are fully combined. I'll tell you what to do next once you're done with that.”

“Yes, sir!” Magnus says, taking orders with enthusiasm. Now that he's got direction and knows what he's doing, Magnus has his confidence and unwavering good cheer back.

It makes Taako smile. He tells himself that it's just that he likes being able to direct things and have someone else do all the dirty work, which is true enough. But there's a warmth growing in his chest that he can't explain away so easily, that flares every time Magnus smiles at him. And he can't help admiring Magnus' determination—he's not the best at this whole cooking thing, clumsy with the spatula as he scrapes the chocolate mixture off the sides of the double boiler, a little heavy-handed when he's adding in the milk and sugar—but he's trying. Whoever this is for had damn well better appreciate the work he's putting into it, regardless of the result. (Not that the result will be bad—he's got master chef Taako for a tutor!)

“Hey,” Magnus says when they're nearly done, looking up at Taako from the molds he's filling with the finished product. His voice is soft and resonant. “Thanks, Taako. I couldn't have done this without you.”

Taako gives him a lopsided smile and pushes him away. “Wowee, that's a big fat lie. I mean, it sure as hell wouldn't have turned out as _good_ , but it's not like making chocolate is rocket science.”

“No, it's kitchen science! Which you're the expert at.” Magnus laughs, jostling Taako's arm to get him back for shoving him. “Seriously, thank you.”

“Yeah, I mean, it's no big thing. You're welcome, I guess.” Fuck, that was weak. And on top of it, Taako's blushing again. _Fuck._

He eyes the finished tray of chocolates, thinking now would be a great time to get the hell on out of here before he makes a fool of himself. More than he already has, that is. “Those go in the freezer overnight. They should be all set for tomorrow for your lucky lover, my dude.”

Magnus gives him a look that is downright besotted. Must be thinking of that lover of his, the lucky bastard. Taako forces an easy smile onto his face and bids Magnus good night.

 

The next morning, there's a knock at the door of Taako's suite. Taako grumbles and rolls back over in bed. Meditation was rough last night; he kept falling asleep and then waking up choking on screams, seized with night terrors of Magnus rushing in and _not_ making it out in one piece. Or of Magnus, happily cooing over some random faceless lover, leaving Taako behind. Stupid. Sentimental. Fucking not all right, is what it was, on multiple levels.

Whoever is at the door can wait.

The next thing Taako hears is the sound of something being shoved under his door. At least it means he doesn't have to deal with another person this early, but now he's curious.

Taako deliberately goes about his morning routine before doing anything about the mysterious something, dressing and doing his hair and make up. He'll face the day when he's good and ready to.

What he finds when he does look surprises him. It's a note in Magnus' blocky scrawl. It says to come to the grassy quad when he's up. Please. There's a ridiculous happy face drawn next to the 'please'. 

“Dork,” Taako mutters. He can't help smiling, though there's also a nervous tension in his gut. What the dicks does Magnus want with him out on the quad? What can't be said or done right here in the suites' common area? Taako hopes Magnus isn't dragging him out to meet his sweetheart. Honestly, there's about a million things he'd rather have to do than that.

Maybe he can send Ango to find out what Magnus wants...

He looks at the note again. At the 'please'. 

Fuck.

Heaving a very put-upon sigh, Taako heads out the door.

What he finds when he gets out to the quad makes his stomach drop. There's Magnus, sitting on a blanket on top of grassy knoll, alone, a bottle of wine and a box of chocolates nestled next to him. Definitely meeting the heartthrob, then. 

Taako does his best to put on his usual air of nonchalance, shoulders relaxed as he can get them, a smile on his face that doesn't quite reach his eyes. “You wanted me here, and here I am, my man,” he says as he approaches.

Magnus turns at the sound of his voice, smiling at him. The look on his face is at once happy and nervous and surprisingly bashful. “Hey, Taako. Here, have a seat,” he smoothes out the blanket next to him, being extra careful about it.

Taako raises an eyebrow, but neatly folds himself down onto the blanket with Magnus. He looks around, taking in the two wine glasses settled next to the bottle, and the oddly shy smile on Magnus' face. “What's all this about? If you wanted a second opinion on your date idea, all you had to do was ask. It wasn't exactly necessary to drag me all the way out here, you know.”

“I—what?” The wide-eyed surprise Magnus is regarding him with gives Taako pause. “What do you mean, second opinion?”

“Well, it's kind of obvious, isn't it? The wine, glasses for two, the homemade chocolates, the blanket out in the sunny quad—you've got a lovely picnic Lovers Day date all set up out here.” Taako is gesturing widely with his hands, pointing out all the accoutrements as he speaks. “I'm sure your sweetheart will love it, but I don't see why I have to be here to witness it all.”

Magnus is quiet for a moment, his mouth hanging open. Then he starts laughing. Laughing, and reaching out to catch Taako's hands in his. “You really don't get it, do you? Taako, I invited you out here because this is for _you_.”

Taako stares blankly at him. “But. Yesterday. I thought... what the _hell_?”

“I wanted it to be a surprise. Please don't freak out,” Magnus says, his voice gentle. “You're... well, at least, I want you to be...” He takes a deep breath, rubbing soft circles into the tops of Taako's hands. “Taako, will you be my sweetheart?”

Suddenly it's hard to breathe. Don't freak out. Ha! Haha! Easier said than done. Taako's heart is pounding, and he wants to run very far away, but he's also confusingly happy and excited, and... oh. Oh, gods. This is bad. He is in so fucking deep. 

_He wants to say yes._

It's a mistake. Taako knows it, but that doesn't make him want it any less. Laughter bubbles up out of him, shrill and sharp, betraying his anxiety instead of covering it up. He snaps his mouth shut and bites his lip. “Real funny, Magnus, this is a riot and a half. You're joking, right?”

Pain registers in Magnus' eyes. “No, Taako. I'm serious. Serious as a heart attack!”

Taako swallows. Okay. All right. So Magnus Burnsides—strong, stubborn, heroic, kind, _good_ Magnus Burnsides—wants _him_ , of all people. Taako knows he's selfish, vain, manipulative, and infinitely unconcerned about anyone other than himself. He's a terrible person. What the hell could Magnus possibly see in him?

At length, he says, his voice no more than a whisper, “Why?”

Magnus gives him a lopsided smile. “You make me happy. You make me laugh! You always come through for me and Merle when everything seems hopeless, pulling some ridiculously clever shit at the last possible second. And I care about you... a lot. I know you care too, even though you don't like to show it.” He looks down at Taako's hands in his, his warm, strong fingers closing over Taako's more delicate hands. “You know, for a long time I thought I'd never find someone who'd make me feel like this again, after... after Julia. I sure wasn't looking for love! And at first I tried to deny it, but the harder I tried, the more I wanted you. Then I realized... Julia would want me to be happy. She'd tell me to go for it.”

He looks up at Taako and smiles a fragile, scared smile. “So I am.”

Taako stares at him, his heart in his throat. Magnus rushes in! Except this time it seems like he's actually put a lot of thought into what he's doing. That's... unexpected. And strangely reassuring. It's then that Taako realizes he trusts Magnus. He trusts him with his life, every single day.

Why not with his heart, too?

“Well,” he says, his voice still too high and full of nerves. “I can't argue with that. So yeah. I'm in.”

Without another word, Magnus leans over and pulls Taako into a rib-crackingly tight hug. It feels good. Safe and solid. Magnus has him.

“I won't let you down,” Magnus says, then dares to kiss Taako on the lips. It's a soft, tentative kiss, unlike the hug was.

Taako melts into it. With growing wonder, he finds he doesn't doubt Magnus at all. Holy shit. What's more, he doesn't want to let Magnus down either. For the first time in his life, Taako realizes he's got someone he wants to be better for. It's scary, but he's got one hell of a good example to go by. He deepens the kiss, squeezing his eyes shut tight as he opens himself to Magnus, with lips and tongue and heart and soul.

When they finally come up for air, both of them are panting and light-headed, and happier than either of them have been in a very long time.

“So,” Taako says, brushing his fingers through the thick sideburns on Magnus' face. “Those chocolates are for me? You had me make my own Lovers Day present?”

Magnus looks abashed. “It wasn't supposed to work out that way. I just didn't think you'd want another wooden duck.”

“Teach me how to make one of those. I want to give whatever misshapen lump I end up creating to you, as payback.” Taako grins mischievously.

Laughter booms out of Magnus, warm and rich. “Fair!”

For better or worse, they're in this together. And Taako intends to give as good as he gets.


End file.
